Perfection in Boyfriend Form
by Torqueo Animadverto
Summary: One of those chain emails in the form of a oneshot. KempxClaire. Find out what perfection in boyfriend form is.


**A oneshot to tide you over until Forever Starts Tonight is done. **

**disclaimer: Disclaimed **

**These are all different instances where the thing mentioned happens. They don't follow each other.  
**

**When she starts cursing at you trying to act all tough, kiss her and tell her you love her.**

"Ready for Scrabble?" Claire asked as she sat down at the Hurley family dinner table. Kemp's parents were out for some dinner party so he had decided to invite Claire over.

"Oh, I'm always ready to kick your butt at anything." He said with his eyebrows raised smugly. Claire was fierecly competitive and couldn't resist a challenge, so he said, "Whoever wins gets to choose the next game." He knew how to bring out her cut- throat, I'll- eat- you- alive- if- you- make- me- loose-side.

"Oh, I'm so winning." Claire replied with a nod.

"Than let the games begin." Kemp replied.

-Hour and a half later-

"Ambiguous." Kemp stated smugly. "That's twenty- two points with a double word score, which brings the word up to fourty- four." Claire looked down at the score sheet and penciled in his score, did the math and her face went red. Kemp won. "What's my score?" He questioned, just to egg her on.

"Four hundred and two." She spoke quickly.

"What's your's?" He asked, trying to bite back a smile.

"Damn you Kemp! Rot in hell!" She exclaimed as her face went slightly red.

He chuckeled lightly and looked her staright in the eye and said his magic words.

**When she's quiet, ask her what's wrong.  
**

Claire sat down in the booth across from Kemp and looked down at the table with a sigh. Kemp looked at her with a confused expression. She had been quiet all day, and Kemp knew something was wrong. Normally, Claire was a big Energizer bunny just waiting to talk with her frineds, or go shoping or something like that. She had been almost expressionless since she got to school.

"Claire, what's wrong?" Kemp asked her with a hint of desperation in his voice. He hated to see her like this.

Claire looked up at him, her big blue eyes filled with tears and said, "My mom told me last night that she has breast cancer." She finished, sniffling softly. Kemp stood up from his seat and went to sit next to her and hold her in his arms. He wanted to take away all of the pain that she was going through right now. And he did.

**When she pulls away, pull her back.**

"No Kemp. My parents will be home soon. I don't want to get anything started and not finish it." Claire said as Kemp started to kiss his way up and down her neck.

"We'll just kiss okay. I just got back from vacation, and I missed my girlfriend. So I will kiss her." Kemp said stubbornly. He had just returned from a cruise around the Bahamas and had been on land for a total of forty minutes. That was long enough for him to be away from Claire.

Claire let out a small chuckle and tried to pull her lips away from Kemp. He knew she was just scared that her parents would see them kissing, so he placed his hand on the back of her head and kept her there. Kemp could practically see her rolling her eyes, despite that his were closed. It took some effort, but she melted right into Kemp and kissed her little heart out, because even though she wouldn't admit it, she missed him like crazy too.

**When you see her at her worst, tell her she's beautiful.**

It was early Saturday morning and Kemp started to look around his room. He looked at the poster of David Beckham he had up on his wall. He looked the multiple soccer trophies he had on his shelf. He looked at the pictures of his friends that were on his dresser. Than he looked down at the girl who was sleeping in his arms. Every breath she breathed was another reason why Kemp had decided to ask her out. Claire was Claire. She was magnificent because of the simplest reasons. Hell, the air she breathed was amazing just because she was there. He looked over at the picture that he had beside him on his bedside table. That was the summer before senior year.

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining brightly, and there were a few stray clouds in brilliantly blue sky. Claire, Massie and the rest of the girls were laying on the pool chairs, sunning themselves. The guys were playing volley ball in the Blocks large in- ground pool. Kemp had decided to get out to get a Monster energy drink on the table that Inez had set up. He then had seen the prefect opportunity to take the picture of Claire that he had been wanting for a long time. But Claire wasn't photogenic at all. So wiping his hands on the towel next to Claire, he picked up the digital camera that was in her purse and went -_snap_-.

The picture was taken and Claire wasn't disturbed. She looked like she was almost sleeping. Her white- blond hair was pulled back into a high, messy ponytail, and her skin was a nice golden color. She was wearing a light green string bikini. Kemp didn't know the designer, but he knew it was expensive. She was beautiful no matter what she wore.

He thought she looked beautiful right now.

**When you see her cry, hold her. Don't say a word.**

Kemp's at home, in his living room watching TV. Claire had told him yesterday about her parent's possible separation, and he's worried about her. Her parents asked to have a family meeting with her and her sister, he knows it's coming, but Claire doesn't.

After another hour of waiting, there was a knock on his front door. He already knews it's her, so he rushed to get it, almost plowing into his dad in the process. Opening the door, he saw her. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail, strands falling out. Her makeup was smudged, from all the crying. At the site of him, a fresh tear made its way down her face. Neither notice his father leave the room. He pulls her inside, and into a hug. That only makes her crying worse, and Claire's now sobbing into his shoulder. He takes it, letting her get everything out. She needs it, he keeps telling himself. He's hurting because she is. He won't say anything to interrupt her, she needs it

**When you see her walking, sneak up and her her waits from behind**.

"You ready to kick the Vipers ass?" Kemp's best friend Derrick asked as they made their way down the hall after eighth period. Derrick was referring to Westchester High School's biggest rivals, the Hissing Vipers. Today was the big soccer game that would determine which team would make it to the playoffs.

"Hell yeah man!" Kemp exclaimed as he fist bumped Derrick. Suddenly, Kemp heard the sound of _Born for This _by Paramore being blared in someone's ear buds. He only knew one person who would listen to that song on top volume. Kemp swung his head to the left, looking for Claire. He saw her walking down the hall in front of him, and he figured she hadn't seen him. Derrick saw what he was looking at, and as Kemp sped up, Derrick shouted after him, "Whipped!", with humor in his voice.

Kemp rolled his eyes and stuck up his middle finger at Derrick, yet didn't change his course.

_"Everybody sing. Like it's the last song you will ever see, tell me do you feel the pressure now?" _Kemp heard Claire singing softly as she walked down the hall, her tiny hips ticking in time to the beat.

"Hello babe." Kemp said simply as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Kemp, you scared me!" Claire said as she put her hand over her heart. Kemp simply smiled as he took her backpack and pulled an earbud out of her ear and put it in his. Claire probably was lying. She was great like that.

**When she's scared, protect her.**

"Oh my God Kemp. You want me to see The Unborn? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Claire asked with skeptical tone in her voice.

"It will be okay. I promise." Kemp said as he grabbed her hand and walked her toward the ticket counter. "Two tickets for the seven thirty showing of The Unborn, please." Kemp said as he saw Claire from the corner of his eye, get out her wallet. _Oh my God. _He thought _Two years dating and she still wants to pay for herself. _Kemp quickly slid the boy in the ticket booth his credit card, before Claire could see.

"I'm paying for concessions." She said stubbornly. I guess she had seen him. Kemp rolled his eyes, but knew that arguing with her was useless. The brown haired boy, and blonde haired girl quickly got a large popcorn, and a large drink to share, and made their way to the movie.

-Half way through-

"Oh my God." Claire screeched and jumped for the fifth time. Her heart was beating rapidly as the boy showed up again. That kid scared the crap out of her. "Kemp," She whimpered as she grabbed his hand tightly.

"Yes Claire?" He asked, his eyes fixated on the screen. He was enjoying this movie way too much for it to be normal.

"I'm scared." She said as she hoped that he would pull her onto his lap and comfort her.

And he did.

**When she steals your clothes, let her keep it and sleep with it for the night so it smells like you in the morning.**

"Hey Kemp?" Claire asked sweetly on the drive home soccer practice one day.

"Yeah Claire?" Kemp aksed after taking a long gulp of Gatorade.

"I was curious, if I could have your old soccer jersey. The one you have in your room, and never wear anymore." She finished, her eyes on the road. Claire didn't like asking for much. Not at all.

"Sure Claire. That's fine with me. I haven't been able to find it lately though. Do you know what happend to it?" Kemp asked with a smirk sliding up his tanned and wet- with sweat and water- face.

Claire blushed a bright pink, and he knew that she had taken it the last time she came over to "study."

"Umm, no I haven't seen it." Claire said, biting back a smile. He could see the navy blue of the old jersey underneath her white shirt. Nice try.

**When she teases you, tease her back and make her laugh.**

"So I went shopping with my mom today." Kemp said through the closet door.

"Really? Did you find anything good?" Claire asked, looking up from her calculus homework. The exams were right around the corner, and the only class that was really giving her any trouble was Calculus.

"Umm, something she wants me to wear for the Christmas card." Kemp said, sticking his head out of her closet.

"Let me see." Claire said, finally paying attention. She spun in the swivel chair and looked up as Kemp walked out. There he was. Standing in all his five- foot ten frame, with a fire truck engine red turtle neck, with a large green Christmas tree on it. Bells and stars included.

"Oh my God. You look like an elf." Claire stated before bursting into uncontrollable laughter.

Kemp glared at her, and almost growled. He told his mother that people would react like that. Theb, he got a bright idea.

"Yeah, well at least my parents don't keep pictures of me in the bath tub as a baby with my brother." Kemp shot back.

Claire abruptly stopped laughing. "Take that back." She grimaced.

"Nope." Kemp said simply with a smirk growing on his face. "But that's okay. I think it's adorable."

**When she doesn't answer you for a long time, reassure her that everything will be okay.**

After school one day, Kemp was driving Claire home. She was staring out the window with a melancholy expression on her face.

"You're mom started chemo today, didn't she?" He questioned softly. He knew that Judi did, he just didn't know if that was what was botherign Claire.

When she didn't answer for a while, Kemp took it as a yes. "Claire, everything will be okay." He said, reassuringly.

"You promise?" She questioned, finally looking at him. When he saw her tear filled eyes, it broke his heart.

"I promise."

**When she grabs at your hands, hold her's and play with her fingers.**

**When she bumps into you, bump into her back and make her laugh.**

**When she tells you a secret, keep it safe and untold.**

"Kemp?" Claire said while looking up from the white tiled floors of the hospital.

"Yeah Claire?" Kemp asked, swinging their intertwined hands slightly. They were going to visit her mom .

"I'm scared." She admitted, looking back down at the floor. Kemp pulled her aside, and looked her in the eye.

"Can I tell you something?" He questioned with raised eyebrows. Claire nodded quickly. "I'm scared too."

**When she looks at you in your eyes, don't look away until she does.**

What started out as a blinking contest, turned into a staring contest. Which then turned into an oh- my- god- I- love- you- more- contest.

Their friends in the desks around them, rolled their eyes and shook their heads. But whatever. They wouldn't know true love if it hit them in their you- know- whats.

**When she says it's over, she still wants to be with you.**

"No Kemp. I can't take this anymore! You forgot our date _again._ For your friends. This is the fourth time, and every time I don't do anything about it. I reason, ' " Oh Kemp loves me. He won't forget again." ' But you do! That's it. I'm sick of it. We're done." Claire shouted at Kemp, her voise cracking on the last word.

Kemp looked at her evenly, yet his eyes teared up at what she said. Even the thought of it was too much to handle.

"You're angry right now Claire. You don't mean what you said. I love you. Never doubt that, okay? You're just pissed off at me, which is understandable. I deserve it. But you don't want it to end. I know you don't."

Claire looked down at her bedroom carpet as a traitor tear slid down her flushed cheek. "I don't. Do you?" She asked with a sudden gasp.

"Never."

**Call her at 12:00am on her birthday to tell her you love her**

12:00 A.M. December 14th

Time to call her. Even though she was asleep, he knew she would appreciate it.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"Hello?" A groggy voice resounded from the other line.

"Happy birthday." Kemp whispered before clicking off the phone.

Claire went back to sleep with a smile on her face.

**Stay up all night with her when she's sick.**

"What are you doing here?" Claire sniffled as she saw Kemp walk into her doorway. Her trash can was over run with tissues, and old chicken noodle soup was on her desk. "I have a cold. I don't want to pass it on to you."

"Who cares?" Kemp asked as he moved to her bed.

"Is there anything I can get you? I'm going to be here all night." He said with a smile. He knew exactly what Claire wanted.

"Well, since you're already here, can I have some ice cream?" She asked with a small sniffle and a blow of her nose.

"Birthday cake, or moose tracks?" He questioned, pulling out two Ukrops bags.

**Watch her favorite movie with her or her favorite show even if you think it's stupid.**

"Oh my God, you've got Gossip Girl on there?" Kemp said as he saw what was on her Ipod.

"It's a great show." Claire said stubbornly as she put her ear buds in.

"It's too soap opera- ish for me. And girly."

"Well, Todd downloaded a soccer game on here if you want to watch that instead." Claire said with a longing look at the small screen.

Kemp noticed the want in her eyes, and said, "Nah, if you want to watch it, that's fine with me.

**Let her know she's important.**

"Why do you love me Kemp?" Claire asked one day as they were walking down the streets of downtown Westchester.

"Because I do." Kemp said kind of confused that she would ask that.

"But why?" Claire asked, her eyes fixed on Kemp's face, and her feet stopped.

"Because you're beautiful. You're smart. You're funny. You don't follow the crowd. Because you're an individual. Because you're unique. Because you're you." He said, brushing the hair away from her face.

"Thank you Kemp."

**Kiss her in the pouring rain.**

Looking out the window of the cab in New York City, Claire's eyes lit up. She loved the rain. And right now, it was pouring.

"Thanks." She faintly heard Kemp say as they pulled to a stop in front of the hotel Massie was using as a place for their graduation party.

"Ready Claire?" Kemp asked her with his eyebrows raised.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." She blushed, and opened the door.

"Crap, I should have brought an umbrella."

"Don't worry Kemp. I love the rain." She said, looking up at the sky.

"You do, do you?" Kemp questioned with a teasing light in his voice. She nodded her head, and suddenly she felt his hands on her shoulders and his lips on hers.

And she knew she had a new reason to love the rain.

**How'd you like it? Review please.  
**


End file.
